


Wasteland

by Caradee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, Depression, F/M, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post-Apocalypse, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the war between humans and mutants, the humans have released a plague that prevent mutant omegas from giving birth. </p><p>Genosha's last chance lives in a underground facility where omega's who seem prone to the disease are taken. Charles is on his eighth month of pregnancy but even in the safety of the facility there are no guarantees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Done because... we'll I wanted a angsty Mpreg story. So biggest warning... THIS IS ANGST! Also don't hate me for the ending. I really did just write this on a whim and had no idea where I was going with it. Maybe I'll pick it up later and add more parts or turn it into a whole story. Who knows. 
> 
> 2) My beta and I have been really busy. We both quick glanced this and will be coming back at a later time, but I wanted to post it. So SORRY for the mistake. I totally own up to my poor grammar. 
> 
> 3) Enjoy!... or... well... try to enjoy.

Hank’s face is crestfallen when he returns to the labs. Though the thick layer of blue fur and the usual frown that decorates his face it’s nothing out of the usual for anyone else who sees. But Charles notices how the rims of his eyes look glassy, and his jaw is tight like an iron cage. Hank doesn’t even look at him when he enters the room, instead walking past the small cot where the telepath is laying and straight towards the high table with numerous chemical samples.  
  
Charles remains quiet for a long time, he can feel the anger pulsing off his friend’s mind without even attempting to touch surface thoughts. Under the hunger there is a fierce sense of hopelessness that makes his stomach do a disparaging flip.  
  
“Erik will be here soon,” Hank says gruffly, his voice is thick with the emotions Charles sensed earlier.  
  
The telepath cleared his throat gently before starting, “Alex’s baby…”  
  
“Was a still-born.”  
  
The words aren’t a surprise but Charles still feels the roll of nausea come over him. Without even thinking about it his hand comes up to cup at the large bulge in his stomach.  
  
“It’s not your fault you know.” He says loud enough for the other man to hear.  
  
Hank is hunched over the table, claws combing through his fur as he let out a loud sigh of frustration. “Don’t say that Charles,” he says simply, sounding utterly defeated.  
  
He can’t not say it, which is the problem. Being a telepath he can hear the barrage of negative thoughts infatuating his friend’s mind. _If only I worked harder. If only I had figured out the cure months ago. Now Alex has lost his child. Oh god, I hope he doesn’t…_  
  
Charles has to blink back the thoughts, pulling back so quickly from his friend’s mind the room spins for a moment. But that could have been because of a number of other reasons.  
  
The metallic doors slide open quietly, and Charles is glad. A known presence overcomes him, the familiar mind that feels like warmed steel on a summer’s day and is both hard and flexible. Usually Erik’s mind is a quiet mantra of _protection-love-rage_ today it is just rage and something else Charles can’t bear to dwell on.  
  
It’s honestly easy for Charles to direct his mental suggestion of ‘ _Don’t blame yourself’_ from Hank to his lover. He looks up in time to see Erik pause in the doorway, mind reacting to the message before he shakes his head and moves towards Charles’ cot.  
  
They share a brief welcoming kiss, and then Erik is curling his long lean body over Charles, so the smaller man can feel the shuddering sigh that racks his body. Charles gives him the moment to compose himself. It’s one of those times when all they need is to feel each other’s presence, to take in their scent, and calm down. Recently there have been a lot of times like this.  
  
Quietly Erik says, “I want Hank to give you another check up.”  
  
Charles tries his best not to sigh, “I just had one yesterday. I’m sure everything is fine.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Erik growls, “I need this. Please Charles.”  
  
Hank’s head perks up and he looks over from the table, “I agree with Erik. I want to make sure everything is still progressing normally.”  
  
He pouts but knows they’re right. So far he’s the only one. The only one who’s progressed into his pregnancy fairly normal. Moira’s child stopped kicking around month seven, and Alex went into premature labor at month six. Even his sister Raven and her alpha Azazel’s child was a still born.  
  
At Month eight his child was still kicking and moving and completely healthy from what everyone’s been able to determine. At month six when all seemed to be going well he and Erik moved from the public eye to an underground facility where the rest of the process would be managed. Most omega’s lost their children at five months, that was the cold hard truth since the human’s planted the plague.  
  
And if they knew there were some mutant omega’s who were immune there would be a riot.  
  
But so far there hadn’t been a successful pregnancy. If Charles carried to term he would be the first.  
  
He would be a hero. The hope mutant kind needed so desperately.  
  
He tried not to think about how all his friends in the facility had been the same way and were now on suicide watch after losing their children.  
  
It was a fate worse than death for an omega. The plague had successfully stifled their birthrate and raised suicides among mutants cutting down the numbers to less than half in merely two years.  
  
Hank ran the basic check up, checking for the child’s vitals and Charles’ as well. So far, the percentage of omega’s who died during birth were small and with Erik hovering just on the beside Hank was determined to make sure the telepath didn’t join that minority.  
  
With the stethoscope in hand, a weary smile pulled at Hank’s blue muzzle. “As healthy as always.” He announced and it was somewhat of a relief to the entire room.  
  
Charles rubbed absently at his stomach, proud his child had passed inspection once again. He didn’t know what he would do if Hank told him something was wrong. He’d allowed himself to fall to the illusion that his pregnancy would be different, that he could actually make it.  
  
If reality decided to rear its ugly head at month eight, it would be the curliest fate of all.  
  
Erik kissed his forehead, sharing his emotions of _pride – relief_. If anything Charles couldn’t take all the credit for such as successful pregnancy. Erik was one of the strongest mutants on Genosha. They both had high class mutations, which Charles hope fed into their strong willed child.  
  
His alpha’s hand covered his own and Charles smiled. “Soon this will all be over.” He said softly.  
  
Erik nodded, for once his face held a small smile that was rare to see on a normal day and even rarer in these hard times. Hank, however, shook his head grimly, “This will be over once we find the cure.”  
  
\---  
  
No one can find Moira.  
  
Sean came into the laboratory in a huff, face so pale his freckles looked like dark red constellations against his skin. He’s much younger then his omega, and she’s a human while Sean has the incredible mutation of his voice, but he clearly adores every inch of her. The past couple months since Moira lost her child has been hard on both of them.  
  
It was concluded that the child died because it was a mutant and thus victim to the plague.  
  
“Charles, can you find her?” his voice is broken as he tries to regain his breathing and the worry creasing it is heartbreaking. “Please.”  
  
Erik frowns, but Charles puts a reassuring hand on his elbow and smiles at the young boy. “I’ll try Sean,” he says and lifts his fingers to his forehead.  
  
The first thing he feels is the light glimmer of a living being, his baby. Its always the first thing he feels and every time it soothes Charles more than any of Hank’s tests and words. Then he extends his reach, trying to shift through the minds around him for Moira, whose mind is usually so sharp and yet soft at the same time.  
  
It takes longer then usual because Moira isn’t herself. Her mind is blank except for the overwhelming sense of depression and worthlessly that Charles doesn’t want to be near. It’s almost devastating to his own sensitive psyche but he knows what he has to do as he sends the emotions of _love-care-hope_ even though they are weak. Moira’s mind shifts irritably under the feelings.  
  
He opens his eyes, “She wandered outside. You should go get her quickly.” He doesn’t mention that Sean’s omega was considering walking away from everything, that the feeling of her partner isn’t enough to make her want to be apart of the world anymore.  
  
Sean’s face brightens, “thanks Charles,” he says before darting out of the room like a flittering bird.  
  
Once he’s gone Charles sighs heavily and leans his head back against the castle of pillows behind his head. Moira’s mind still lingering on him like a stink he can’t get off. Erik leans forward and keeps his face close, “Are you alright?”  
  
“Not really,” he answers honestly, because he owes Erik that much. The whole situation is a terrifying one. Moira had lost her child at seven months, and she was on the brink of suicide. Uncaring that her alpha is still by her side. He can only imagine how he’ll react if he should lose his and Erik’s child now.  
  
Would he worry his lover the same way Moira treated Sean?  
  
Erik makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and moves towards Charles’ stomach where he nuzzles quietly and whispers soft words in German. Words Erik’s mind translates to Charles as _‘You’ll live. You’ll be strong. You’ll be loved.’_    
  
And Charles realizes that losing the baby now would not just destroy him, but be the death of both of them.  
\---  
  
The humans are acting up again. Terrorist attacks with gas bombs mutants fear as a secondary plague. Erik is unnerved because he’s been called to help handle them if the situation gets out of hand. Charles is due at any minute though, his stomach is huge and discomfort is an everyday visitor. He’s afraid he’ll wake up and not feel that little light the brightens the corner of his mind.  
  
When Shaw requests Erik’s council Emma nearly has to drag the alpha out of the room, and Charles struggles to smile and shoo him off. Surely the babe can wait a little while longer.  
  
At one point of time he would have campaigned for peace between humans and mutants. If he wasn’t pregnant he still would, but the pregnancy makes him a target. Even if he was speaking for peaceful means the humans have shown no kindness to mutants who carry pass the designated months. They leave nothing to chance.  
  
Shaw was displeased with his lectures and ideals, they also made Erik nervous, but his pregnancy has made him a valuable asset. Something that can’t be spared.  
  
Hank checks up on him every day, and now when he hears the baby’s strong heart beat there are tears prickling the corner of his eyes, and for the first time Charles feels hope blossom in someone besides himself and Erik.  
  
Raven is by his side, he hardly sees her anymore. She’s in better shape then Moira, a real fighter, but still she’s lost weight and has grown quiet. More quiet than he’s ever seen her and it’s unnerving. Azazel is with Erik, which means someone needs to watch her and make sure she doesn’t do anything hasty. Though Charles could never imagine his sister doing anything like the others.  
  
But giving birth to stillborns does something to Omega’s, makes them act like they never would before. So Charles keeps on eye on his sister at all times.  
  
“He’s strong.”  Hank says breathlessly.  
  
“He is his father’s son.” Charles replies in the same wonder.  
  
Raven cups his hand quietly and when he turns to look at her she isn’t meeting his eyes. He can feel her mind throwing up small hurdles to block her emotions from him and he appreciates it. For the moment he can pretend that he doesn’t feel the bitterness that sinks into her heart.  
  
Hank pulls back and grabs a needle from the nearby tray. “Alright,” he says, “time for another blood sample.”  
  
\---  
  
  
“He’s late.”  
  
The words come out before Charles honestly knows if he’s talking about Erik or the child. He looks over to the door, it doesn’t open so his eyes turn down to his extended abdomen and glare.  
  
Hank tries to wipe the worry from his face when he turns away the charts he’s looking at, but it is still sitting in his eyes. “It’s perfectly normal for babies to arrive a little after the due dates.” He says.  
  
Charles takes his lower lip between his teeth and shakes his head, “and Erik?”  
  
“Senator Shaw needs him now Charles.”  
  
“Senator Shaw didn’t call on Azazel once when Raven was pregnant.” He snaps out because it’s true. This is a bit of revenge Shaw is displaying on him now. He can’t stand that its Erik’s mate who might have the first successful pregnancy in two years. He can’t stand that said mate is a human sympathizer.  
  
“Charles you need to calm down.” Hank says slowly like he’s a raging animal, about to lash out at any sudden movement.  
  
Charles snorts, but does his breathing exercises. Its been two weeks where Shaw has kept Erik in his council since the crack of dawn till the late night. But its been one week since Charles’ due date passed, and all he can do now is wait and hope everything turns out for the better.  
  
“How is the cure working out?” he asks needing the change of subject.  
  
Hank is more then happy to comply. “Its going well. As soon as your pregnancy is successful I’ll liquefy it and test it. Only then will we see results.”  
  
“Let’s hope all your hard work doesn’t fall to nothing.” Charles says mustering up a weary smile.  
  
Hank licks his lips and turns back to his chart, “Don’t say things like that Charles.” He chides softly.  
  
That night Erik doesn’t return at all, but Charles comforts himself with the knowledge that he isn’t totally alone when his son kicks gently.  
  
\---  
  
Alex doesn’t look good when he comes to visit Charles. In fact he doesn’t look like Alex, the vibrant spitfire of a omega who was attached to the unnaturally calm Darwin. His hair looked greasy and unwashed, and his eyes were a bit dull. The biggest difference though was the fact that he hardly talked. Instead he just sat in the chair beside Charles’ cot, a thin blanket draped in his lap covering him up. Darwin lurked beside him, a identical expression of exhaustion marking his handsome features. His hand never leaves Alex’s shoulder, Charles notices, and occasionally it squeezes to encourage a reply out of him.  
  
Their talk is the smallest of the small. “The facilities are incredibly clean,” Charles says looking around the room expectantly, “I’m impressed.”  
  
Alex nods slowly, “My room feels a bit like a jail cell.” He admits.  
  
“I feel the same way too.” Charles laughs, but it comes out forced. A spark of anger flickers in the blond boy’s mind and its reads loud and clear – _I hate it here. Want to die. Want to die.-_  
  
The worst part about being in the same room with a depressed omega is that they don’t even care to censor their thoughts. They’re pass caring.  
  
“You’re lucky Darwin’s with you at least.” He continues focusing his attention on the alpha who nods in appreciation.  
  
 _-Will this never end? I wish… I want to…-_  
  
“I would give anything to have Erik here.” Charles continues, “Shaw is demanding a lot of his attention recently.”  
  
His words seem to have some effect at least as Alex’s mind stops its dead pan mantra. The other omega’s hand curl into the blanket in his lap. “That must be hard.” Alex says quietly.  
  
Gently Charles sends out a whisper of his mind, _-You’ll be alright. Everything is hard right now, but we’ll make it through.-_  
  
Alex’s eyes blink at the mental caress, and Darwin smiles as if he knows what Charles just did. The rest of the visit is quiet and polite; Alex doesn’t seem noticeably better but every so often Charles sees the spark of fire that was once present in his friend everyday.  
  
\---  
There is a dying animal in the room. At least, Charles thinks there is by the noises its making. Cruel, broken calls- and he wishes someone would put the poor thing out of its misery. Then he realizes…  
  
The noise is coming from him.  
  
Head still full of the numbing presence of sleep, he turned over only to feel a sharp stab of pain in his stomach. A gasp filled his lungs just before the doors slide open. Hank was there followed by Raven and two other mutants who protected the facility. “Charles,” Raven cries out and is by his bedside in a flash, her blue skin hovering above makes him think of the sky.  
  
“I think… its time.” He says and tries to smile but his all his sense are slowly coming awake and it's hard not to panic. He glances around the room quickly and immediately sees why, “Where’s Erik?”  
  
“He’s busy now Charles,” Hank says kindly as he brushes the hair out of his face. Charles can’t stop himself from flinching at the touch, it wasn’t Hank’s to give. Erik should be here. Erik should be the one gently touching him.  
  
“I want him here.” His voice is tight as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Hank’s hands moved away only to be replaced by Raven, and it’s a little better.  
  
“Do your breathing Charles,” she says while Hank preps for the birth. Charles can see the flash of needles and his breathing isn’t enough to keep him calm.  
  
“I’m not ready,” he says quickly. Panic isn’t an emotion he is well acquainted with and is at a loss for what to do once it has set in. “We have to wait. Can’t we wait?”  
  
“Charles…” Hank starts but he doesn’t get far.  
  
“No, Someone needs to tell Erik. He’ll be here if someone tells him.”  
  
“You heard him,” Raven barks at one of the mutants standing on the way side, “go get Erik.”  
  
“But Senator Shaw…”  
  
The room grew eerily quiet as Hank worked and Raven glared. The two guards whispered to each other in hushed voices before the metallic doors opened and closed again and it there was just four of them.  
  
“Charles… Charles listen to me. This is important.” Hank urged until glassy blue eyes stared at him. “I’m going to give you something for the pain. Then we’re going to get you into surgery. It’s the only way we can make sure this pregnancy can go as easily as possible.”  
  
The words struck a chord of fear in him, but he nods. Erik would want him to be brave.  Without warning Hank injects a needle into his arm.  
  
He never liked needles as a child. Needles meant something was going into his system and his body never reacted well to that. He feels the familiar feeling come over him, like his telepathy is no longer contained. Its water, seeping out of a deflating pool. Moving slowly as it expands and rushes over the surrounding area.  
  
He feels Moira in her room with Sean, sleeping for once, while her alpha taps his foot nervously and bites his nails, reading the latest news paper with a iota of hope cursing threw his body. Then he feels Alex and Darwin, in the room down the hall from them. Alex is eating on his own while Darwin watches, its progress, slow and steady, but at least there is no mammering thoughts of death in any of their heads.  
  
He feels the guards who are all bored and tired from being stationed at such a depressing post.  
  
He feels the other omega’s staying at the facility. Two who lost their children nearly five months ago and are slowly recovering by taking pills and forcing themselves to stay alive.  
  
He feels the three alpha’s who are alone in the facility after their mates have died from depression. They were first in the long line of omega’s to stay in the in the facility, and essentially guinea pigs.  
  
There are more guards, Emma Frost who is having sex with a particularly feisty omega, Azazel who wants to get back to Raven as soon as possible, Shaw who’s mind is made of the strongest form of steel that even Erik would have issue bending to his will, and then there is…  
  
And then there is Erik.  
  
Whose mind frizzles like a firecracker at his touch and responds in a frantic pace. The panic is fading slowly in Charles however, Hank’s pain killer is making his entire body numb and his head feel light headed.  
  
He clings to Erik even at their distance, but at the same time he can still feel everyone else. Buzzing noise in the background, it would be easy to turn it down but he doesn’t. He wants to make sure they’re all okay.  
  
Wading through the minds and emotions as if he’s swimming threw paste Charles realizes something is missing.  
  
The usual bright light that is the first thing he feels when extending his reach isn’t there anymore. At least he can’t find it now.  
  
But it might be the panic, he tells himself dreamily, it might be the drugs.  
  
He’ll know when he wakes up.


End file.
